


Day 7: Shiver

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Good Deucalion, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf pups weren’t susceptible to colds and yet they were still bundled against the harsh bite of winter. And yet his human--his frail, thin human--wore only enough clothes to protect the more sensitive areas of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Shiver

Humans are disgustingly frail. It’s a mentality Deucalion had even back when he had an admiration for them, even though he wanted peace between the races. They’re vulnerable to illness, injury, things werewolves can brush off in a day at most. He doesn’t understand how they go through life without fear, without thinking every day could be their last.

But perhaps they do. Perhaps he’s wrong and they’re aware of their own mortality.

It would explain why some of them risk their lives, why they do dangerous things for a moment of pure happiness.

Like play in the snow in only shorts and a shirt.

“Get in this house!” Deucalion stood in the doorway, watching Stiles tumble around in the fresh powder with two of the younger pack members.

The wolf pups weren’t susceptible to colds and yet they were still bundled against the harsh bite of winter. And yet his human--his frail, thin human--wore only enough clothes to protect the more sensitive areas of his body.

“Awwww, but Alpha!” Deucalion’s glare cut the pup’s protests short and they trudged in with metaphorical tails between their legs, Stiles striding behind them with a wide grin.

“I love it when you get all bossy.” He murmured, sidling up to Deuc and pressing the cold tip of his nose against his jaw.

“You’re going to get sick.” Deucalion chastised, even as he pulled Stiles’ cold form against his own, feeling the chill in his skin through the layers he wore.

“Naw,” Stiles gave him a lazy grin, playing idly with the buttons on his cardigan. “Stilinski’s have insane immune systems. I’ll be good.”

.O.

“Your son is sick.”

“Was he outside in the cold?” Deucalion glanced over to where Stiles was laying under a mountain of blankets, rolling his eyes at the pitiful sounding " _traitor"_   that drifted out.

“Yes. In summer time clothing.”

The Sheriff cursed in his ear before huffing a sound of frustration Deucalion was sure he made quite often, given who his son was.

“He’ll get sick in October if he doesn’t put on a coat and that’s here in California. He knows he has to bundle.”

“I was informed the Stilinski’s have amazing immune systems,” Deucalion settled on the edge of the bed and let Stiles pat around until he captured his hand, twining their fingers together. “And that I shouldn’t worry.”

“We have shit immune systems when it comes to the common cold.” Stiles’ bloodshot eyes glared up at him from above the edge of the blanket, though Deucalion couldn’t figure out if he was angry with him, his father, or the situation in general.

“Is there...it has no cure, correct?”

“Right,” the Sheriff sighed and there was the shuffle of paperwork in the background, Deucalion feeling momentarily guilty that he’d obviously interrupted the man’s work day. “Just wait it out. Make sure he’s warm and drinks a lot.”

“Of course.” They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Deucalion hung up and sat the phone on the bedside table.

“I may have lied about the immune systems.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Deucalion rolled his eyes before lifting the edge of the blanket and sliding in, cuddling close to Stiles’ shivering form.

The boy moaned softly and latched on, his body warmer than it should be, but still not as warm as Deucalion’s. He had a moment of worry, concern that it wasn’t merely a cold, before Stiles sniffed and let out a cough that was not nearly as rough as it had been yesterday.

He was already recovering then.

“Stupid human.”

“You love it.” Stiles slurred, already going lax in sleep as he practically laid atop Deucalion’s body, drinking in the heat.

“I...I do. I truly do. God help me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
